No Time For Words
by AshGurl2897
Summary: Altered Scene - based on my favorite scene of the series, where Gene and Alex get trapped in the file room 1x04 . This is what happens if Shaz, Chris and Ray don't come busting down the door to rescue them. They don't need rescuing. GeneAlex of course.


Note: I own none of these characters, though I certainly wish I did. I love the show and am quite looking forward to series two. I absolutely love this scene, where Gene and Alex get trapped in the file room, which comes from Ashes to Ashes 1x04. I snagged dialogue and basic plot for the first bit and added in what I would like to hope that the characters were thinking throughout the scene. This is what I wish would have happened, something like I hope would have happened if the team hadn't come crashing in to save them. Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

--

It wasn't as if Gene was having a peachy day before the daft tart let the door shut, but he certainly wasn't expecting to afterward. Trapped in a stuffy little room full of files, with no foreseeable way out and him alone with that contemptible, moronic, painfully attractive bird Alex, it was all he could do to have her on back at CID; he didn't need to be alone with her in this room for God knows how long. Hunt fumed.

"They would have found us," she sighed, throwing up her white denim covered arms. "We'll be absolutely fine." Truth was Alex wasn't sure they'd be absolutely fine. Nor did she want to be stuck in this broom cupboard anymore than he did.

Gene just glared at her for a while, arms crossed, poker face, pacing what little space there was. He was furious, so furious he refused to speak to her for well over fifteen minutes. She tried several times to start a conversation, to ask him about what was in the file. Bloody pointless. Finally, she'd given up and sat down on the ground, leaning up against a filing cabinet. He watched her a moment, her normally rock solid facial expression just melted into a combination of frustration, dejection and fright. He'd overreacted.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is it getting hot in here?" He took a few steps and sat down next to her on the floor.

"Yeah, it's quite warm," she replied, gasping a little for air.

They bantered about air exchange and the lack of that sort of thing in rooms full of government documents, but none of it matter. It was something to fill the time, to calm DI Drake down. He pulled his flask out from his coat pocket and took a sip out of it. She eyed him and he eyed her back. "Ask me nice, and I might share," he said. She said nothing and looked away as he took another swig.

The minutes past slowly but a little less painfully than they had both expected, except of course for the ever-sweltering heat and the lack of fresh air. Momentarily, Gene's body temperature reached a new level of discomfort. He'd already taken off his jacket, so now he reached for the buttons on his white Oxford.

"Ugh, for God sake," Alex scoffed as he disrobed. Her tone was almost totally convincingly annoyed but the Gene Genie detected just a hint of something else.

"I'd rather suffocate than boil," he replied. He exhaled deeply and Alex grabbed the flask from his free hand. Taking a heavy swig, she sighed too and closed her eyes. Gene watched her, as her eyes twitching back and forth underneath closed eyelids, almost as if she were dreaming.

She wasn't half-bad for a posh bird. She really wasn't, he thought. Red was her color too. It went well with her fiery personality, one of the many traits he loved in a woman.

Alex Drake awoke with a start and turned her head to where she expected Hunt to be, hoping to see that this was all some twisted dream inside a dream. Had she fallen asleep or passed out momentarily from the heat? Can you pass out when you are already in a coma? It's just a hallucination, she reminded herself. Everything. Gene was staring at her intently. "What," she asked. "What," she demanded again after no response.

"That Evan bloke…" Gene allowed her to fill in the gaps. Why would he ask that question? At this of all times!

"It's complicated, it's very complicated," she explained. "He's none of your business," she added quickly. Gene nodded and the sound of her sigh was still ringing in his ears as she suddenly ripped the shirt off her body in one swift pull. "I am so hot."

He watched as she uncovered the tight crimson red cami that accentuated her perfect breasts. He raised an eyebrow and found himself fixedly staring at her chest. Usually, he was sneakier about such activities, though admittedly he did do it quite a lot. Bird had a rack on her. As she wriggled free of her shirt, her eyes moved downward toward Gene again, her chest heaving. It was all Gene could do to keep from losing it right there, right then.

"Oh dear lord," he said looking up at the ceiling, "If this is a test, I fear I may fail." She was driving him crazy. "I thought it would be the booze or the fags, but oh no," Hunt continued, "I'm gonna die in an underground vault in the company of a posh mouthy tart with a head full of brains and the common sense of a grain weavel." Generally Gene was fine to handle situations without the intervention of the supernatural. But dear God, did he need self-restraint now.

A smile spread across Alex's face. He really was funny and endearing when he wanted to be.

"We're not going to die," Alex remarked. "I can't die." Though she wasn't aware of it, Gene understood that she was trying to convince herself, not him. She needed to. "Can I?" His look was stoic but his eyes conveyed his intense focus and attachment to her every word. "Can I," she asked again, nearly on the edge of tears, her chest heaving with every request, each time with a great deal more uncertainty and fear. He knew it was his turn to say something now. He had to. She was falling to pieces quickly here and as her DCI it was his job to pick them up.

--

He caught her eyes with his and they locked together. In that moment, his eyes said a million different things to her, but none of them were audible. Nonetheless, she understood. This was a side of Gene Hunt that surprised her, certainly nothing that Sam had ever written about. Was this genuine concern? Care? Affection? Those million things went racing through her brain but she didn't know how to process them, nor did she have the time or the coherence to do so before he blinked one last time and lifted his arm, beckoning her to his side with a simple, gentle, "come here." It wasn't a harsh order like he normally barked at her or even one of their moments of argument.

The combination of those words and the message he'd been sending with his eyes was a deadly one. The result was one skipped beat of Alex's heart as she breathed and blinked, and processed the fact that Gene Hunt, THE Gene Hunt had just asked her into his arms. Was she dreaming again? Hallucinating from heat stroke? God, she hoped not. Instead of analyzing it, she just went with it. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling the scent of his aftershave which had become particularly strong because he was sweating. He lifted his head and his chin rested carefully on the top of her head, his arm was tight around her side. She could not pull away even if she wanted to. She did not. She wrapped her right arm around him, laying her hand on his chest. Her fingertips felt the ripples in the undershirt which covered his broad, manly physique. He rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder. Alex closed her eyes. This was the safest she'd felt since she'd arrived in 1981. How ironic that that safety was found in the arms of the man she'd been so sure she would hate if she were ever to meet him.

--

"Come here," he found himself whispering gently. He lifted his arm around her and she blinked a few times before she moved in towards his side. He inhaled, savoring this feeling and the scent of her hair. Predictably, he hadn't thought, he'd just acted and now his gorgeous female DI was in what could have been misconstrued as a compromising position. Even he had to admit that this felt right, he had felt something between them. As dozy and infuriating as she could be sometimes, she was lovely. He'd be fooling himself to say he hadn't thought about this more than a few times. At night, boozed up, restless and alone in his flat, he had thought of her. Up until this point, their flirtations had been just that. If given the chance, Gene was afraid of what he might do.

--

Alex opened her eyes and lifted her head to look into his eyes. He looked down at her and she no longer knew what to say. They just sat there for a moment, breathing in rhythm, their bodies so close, so sticky. "Gene," she finally said as she regained her composure.

"I know," he said. "This is no time for words, pet." They shared another breath. Alex blinked slowly again, fearing she would lose coherence and/or consciousness any minute. She moved her face closer to his in a movement she thought she did willingly, but she was drowsy now, so she wasn't really sure. Her eyes fluttered shut. Gene moved in response to her and his lips lingered just an inch away from hers. This felt like what she wanted. Hadn't her responses to everything else led up to this? He knew this was what he wanted, but he didn't want to make her do something she would regret. Deep down, Gene Hunt was a gentleman. Her breath was hot against his lips. She opened her eyes, having expected him to make a move.

"Kiss me, Gene," she whispered. She hadn't meant it to sound seductive, the words just came out of her mouth. They came from a deep down, a spot in her body, barely realized that held a yearning for him, which was just now surfacing as result of their closeness and Gene's kindness toward her.

With another inhalation, he closed the space between their lips and kissed her mouth hard, nearly biting her bottom lip. She reciprocated his gesture but a moment later he wondered if she wanted to be kissed with such force. He was a forceful man by nature, but sometimes a woman needed a little more caressing. He also fancied himself a pretty smooth operator. Gene decreased the pressure, speed and intensity of his kisses and noticing this, she pulled back from him. Again, no words were uttered between the two, and she simply looked at him a moment before she took control of the situation and kissed his mouth even harder than he had. She wasn't about to be coddled by Gene. Comfort and protection was one thing, but right now she desired a good old fashioned, rough and tumble, passionate kiss, especially as these feelings she could hardly explain were rushing over her. There would be time for soft simple kisses.

As Alex pushed herself vertically onto the ground and on top of him, one of his hands brushed the thin fabric that was covering her bosom and lingered there for a moment, tracing its shape. She situated herself, more or less straddling him. Neither of them had thought about the heat in the room for quite sometime, though they were contributing a great deal to it with their activities. They continued to kiss and explore each others bodies but their clothing (what little was left), remained mostly in place.

Alex rolled off of him and onto her back beside him. They were both panting hard.

"Wow," she said finally. Alex stared at the ceiling, clearly still in awe of the moments before. Gene turned his head to face her, still laying beside her on the cold cement floor.

"Bolly," Gene began. Alex stopped him by raising a single finger seductively to her lips.

"This is no time for words, Gene."

She smiled and for a moment she thought she saw something resembling a smile cross Gene's face. It was the happiest he'd ever looked, Alex thought. Gene felt happiness, an unfamiliar emotion in his life. He was happy and he hadn't even shagged her. They both knew that at any moment, with any luck, Chris and Ray could come busting in to save them, but neither cared. There was no going back on this. The tension had been bubbling just below the surface and everyone had seen it. Their relationship would never be able to go back to that of a DCI and his DI. No, it would be changed forever but neither lamented the loss.

Gene took a deep breath in and touched his left hand to her right as they lay close on the ground. She turned her hand toward his, positioning it so that he could easily grasp it. He felt her move and without looking he traced a lazy line across her palm. Alex shivered at his touch. Gently, he intertwined his fingers through hers. Alex hoped he'd never let go.


End file.
